Doro copellia - I hundred 1
by Utay
Summary: "…Ini hanya pendapat pribadiku, tp penderitaan adalah jalan terbaik untk mengajarkan kedisiplinan. Kau tdk perlu belajar dr kata-kata. Kau hanya butuh latihan. Posisimu ini membuatku dgn mudah menendangmu…" Yaoi, Yandere-Eren, Rate M for mature & sexsual content and Crime. DLDR!
1. prolog

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © Isayama Hajime | Levi/Rivaille & Eren Y. | Boys Love Drama**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Percayakah kalian akan reinkarnasi?**_

.

_"...Sebuah peristiwa untuk "kelahiran kembali" atau "kembali semula", merujuk kepada kepercayaan bahwa seorang itu akan mati dan dilahirkan kembali pada wujud kehidupan yang lain. Yang dilahirkan itu bukanlah wujud fisik sebagaimana keberadaan kita saat ini. Yang lahir kembali itu adalah jiwa orang tersebut yang kemudian mengambil wujud tertentu sesuai dengan hasil pembuatannya dulu._

_._

_Pada saat jiwa lahir kembali, roh yang utama kekal namun raga kasarlah yang rusak, sehingga roh harus berpindah kebadan yang baru untuk menikmati hasil perbuatannya_.

.

_Pada saat memasuki badan yang baru, roh yang utama membawa hasil perbuatan dari kehidupan terdaahulu, yang mengakibatkan baik-buruk nasibnya kelak._

.

_Roh dan jiwa yang lahir kembali tidak akan mengingat kehidupanya yang terdahulu, agar tidak mengenangkan duka yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di kehidupan lampau_.

.

_Jika nasib roh itu sedang beruntung, suatu saat mereka akan dapat mengingat siapa mereka sebelumnya..._"

.

.

_**Jika kau bertanya **__'apa aku percaya reinkarnasi?' __**Jawabannya '**__ya__**', dan kau bertanya '**__mengapa?'.__** Maka jawabanku 'hanya untuk berterimakasih kepadanya yang sudah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup didunia yang kejam ini'.**_

.

_**Bukan kah itu terdengar kejam? Ya. Lalu '**__apakah kau akan menunggu reinkarnasi orang itu kembali?' __**Menunggu? Aku tidak suka menunggu.**__..._

.

.

.

.

_**Tapi aku akan sabar menanti, menantinya lahir kembali, di dunia ini...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Lalu sekarang, apa kau sudah bertemu kembali dengannya?'_

.

.

.

.

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_© Isayama Hajime

_**I hundred #1 - **__[Doro Coppelia]_

_Prolog_

A _Shingeki no Kyojin_ FanFiction by _Utay_

**WARNING!** _Yaoi, Au, Occ, Pedophillie, R+18, __Rate M for mature & sexsual content_ _and Crime_

_**Don't like don't read**_!

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Levi memory**_

.

.

_**St. Degraded**__ - 824_

.

_St. Degraded_ (terhina) satu nama jalan pemukiman penduduk yang ada didalam distrik Z_higanshina_. Luas bangunan tidak lebih dari tiga atau empat rumah yang berderet atau bersebrangan. Sebuah pemukiman penduduk yang disulap menjadi kawasan industri. Industri bisnis hiburan ditengah perang melawan _Titan_ dengan keuntungan yang paling menjanjikan untuk golongan menengah ke bawah. Protitusi.

.

_**Aku sudah tinggal di dunia bawah selama yang bisa di ingat...**_

.

Dia hanyalah bocah berumur 11 tahun hidup sebatang kara. Tidak memiliki uang, tempat tinggal, kehidupan yang layak, orang tua dan bahkan tidak memiliki separuh ingatan kecil. Jika tidak salah seorang buruh angkut sampah pernah memberitahukannya, ia lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur di tempat protitusi.

Si buruh angkut sampah tahu karna ia berada disana saat proses melahirkan. Pada waktu ia dilahirkan di balik bilik terpal pembuangan tinja. Bau amis dari darah itu bercampur dengan bekas kotoran manusia yang sudah membusuk. Ibunya meletakan ia begitu saja dengan tali pusar yang masih menempel. Si buruh angkut sampah tidak tega dan membawanya pada gereja dekat tempat protitusi.

.

_**Segala sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya melebur...**_

_._

Ketika dirawat di gereja ia tidak dibabtis karena tak satupun pendeta mau mendekati, setelah seorang biarawati meninggal setelah menyusuinya. Sejak saat itu ia selalu dipindah-pindahkan dari suatu panti asuhan maupun gereja yang memelihara beberapa anak yatim.

.

_**Dibutuhkan semua yang kumiliki hanya untuk tetap hidup**_...

.

Hidup mengelandang tanpa nama, tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, mengais sisa makanan demi bertahan hidup. Suatu malam Ia ketahuan tertangkap basah tinggal didalam kandang ternak sapi perah milik juragan. Juragan sapi tidak tega dan memperkejakan ia sebagai tukang bersih-bersih. Beruntung ia dapat memperpanjang hidup dengan upah sepiring bubur jagung tiap malam.

Suatu ketika bisnis sapi perah milik sang juragan bangkrut. Susu tidak dapat di produksi sapi betina cukup membuat ia gulung tikar. Jurangan memutar otak dengan memotong daging sapi betina dan dijual dagingnya di pasaran.

Seminggu kemudia tidak ada satu gram pun daging yang laku terjual. Kondisi daging mulai membusuk dengan bau yang mulai menyengat. Lalat-lalat bertebangan dengan beberapa belatung yang muncul dari dalam daging. Dianggap tidak layak, jauh dari kata higenis dan steril, petugas terkait menutup lapak dan membakar daganganya.

Hal ini membuat sang jurangan jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal.

Masyarakat menyalahkan kejadian itu padanya. Tak seorang pun warga bahkan tikus sekali pun mau mendekat. Ia dianggap bencana yang akan membawa maut kapan saja, jika kau masih berani berada didekatnya.

.

_**Melarikan diri tanpa henti, aku sudah melakukan semua yang dapat anda pikirkan...**_

.

Ia terus berlari melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Namun kala perut kecilnya berbunyi ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Mencuri. Tindak perdana criminal yang akan dilakukannya untuk bertahan hidup.

.

_**Hari itu, aku bertemu perkali dengannya...**_

.

"Ne, bedebah kecil. Waktumu telah habis." Bocah kecil itu hanya bisa meringkuk dengan sekujur memar ditubuh. Habis dipukuli ketahuan mencuri kali ia bertemu dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Bocah yang dipelihara di gereja seharusnya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertahan hidup" dengan mudah tubuh ringki si bocah dianggkat ke udara, "mencuri 3 keping emas adalah sebuah tindanakan kriminal yang berat."

Cekikan dileher membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, "akan ku bantu meringankan beban hidupmu." Pak tua hampir membanting tubuh kecil itu ketanah sebelum sebuah tendangan mengenai wajahnya.

_**Duagh!**_

Tubuh sang bocah melayang ke udara sebelum jatuh kebawah dengan diiringin bunyi rendaman yang keras. _**Bugh**_! Sesaat si bocah hanya memperhatikan pak tua yang sedang mengeram kesakitan akibat tendangannya. Sebelum tangannya tergerak mengambil pecahan botol anggur yang tidak jauh dari kakinya.

.

_**Aku harus melakukan segalanya...**_

.

Tidak perlu ragu jika ingin bertahan hidup, makan atau dimakan, dunuh sebelum di bunuh. Tanpa ragu dan harus gemetar dianggkat tinggi pecahan beling, sekali ayunkan siap menghujam tengkung bagian belakang.

.

_**Karena aku tidak ingin mati...**_

.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

Bocah itu merasa segala sesuatunya menjadi lambat. Satu senti beling itu hampir menghujam tengkuk, ada sebuah tanggan yang menghalangi jalannya. "Ugh!" Sebuah cengkrman ditangan lebih kuat dari cekikan yang dileher. Si bocah mengadah ke atas melihat seorang yang berani mengganggu aksinya.

.

_**Sepasang mata yang penuh api semangat yang tak pernah padam...**_

.

Ia terkesima dengan sepasang mata itu, hingga tidak sadar cengkraman di tangan menarik tubuhnya keudara lagi. "Sesuai dengan prinsip-prinsip yang diteguh seseorang yang ku kenal," suara yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang dengan sekali dengar, "rasa sakit adalah cara disiplin yang paling efektif." Si pencekram mengangkatnya lebih tinggi hingga sejajar mata dengan mata. "Dan saya pun begitu..."

_**Buag!**_

_**.**_

_**Dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap...**_

.

Si pria pencekram mendekap tubuh bocah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ia Hanya memperhatikan wajah si bocah yang sedikit kotor dengan debu yang menempel. Hatinya sedikit iba prihatin dengan memar disekujur tubuh, dan beberapa sayatan dipergelangan tangan dengan darah yang sedikit mengalir. Hidung si pria mengendus, ia tidak akan salah mengenali bau, tak perlu uji laboratorium untuk mengklarifisikasikan itu adalah bau sperma. Bekas sperma di kepala sang bocah yang hampir mengering. Hal itu cukup dikatagorikan sebagai khasus kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual anak dibawah umur. Dan cukup menceblosskan pak tua yang masih mengerang kesakitan disana dibalik jeruji.

.

_**Semua terasa ringgan...**_

.

"Huh. Bocah, kau _kotor_ dan perlu mandi." Sedetik setelahnya, si bocah melihat langit biru seolah-olah berjalan di atas sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bocah = Levi, tidak punya nama makanya masih dipanggil bocah sm si eren.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, aku penulis baru pairing Levi x Eren. Pertama kali nulis boys love fanfiction hehe. Kalo masih ada penulisan yang salah tolong diberitahu yaaa. Aku pun tidak keberatan jika seorang dari kalian mau mengoreksi setiap tulisan ku sebelum dipublis. Fanfic ini hasil adaptasi dari dari doujinshi <strong>_**I hundred #1 - [Doro Coppelia]. Hehe**_

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riview onengashimasu :3<strong>


	2. pria bermata 1

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © Isayama Hajime | Levi/Rivaille & Eren Y. | Boys Love Drama**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_© Isayama Hajime

_**I hundred #1 - **__[Doro Coppelia]_

_**I - Pain is the most effective discipline**_

A _Shingeki no Kyojin_ FanFiction by _Utay_

**WARNING!** _Yaoi, Au, Occ, Pedophillie, R+18, Rate M for mature & sexsual content_ _and Crime_

_**(Levi 11th & Eren 38th)**_

_**Don't like don't read**_!

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi yang masuk melalui jedela di kamar itu membuat salah seorang yang tengah bergelung dibawah selimut sedikit terganggu. Matanya yang sedari tadi menutup, dengan perlahan sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam malam. Bocah tanpa nama itu berniat menghindari sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya. Namun sebelum matanya benar menutup kembali, bocah itu menyadari kondisinya yang sangat berbeda.

Bukan tumpukan kerdus basah yang menjadi selimut dikala malam dan bukan bau pesing yang tercium ketika bangun dari tidur ketika pagi datang. Bukan hal-hal wajar yang lain berasal dari _dunia bawah_ saat ini. Konsidinya saat ini jauh dari kata batas imajinasi seorang anak kecil yang mampu ditanggap oleh nalar. Ini berlebih -bagi mereka yang berasal dari _dunia bawah_, terlalu mewah.

Bocah tanpa nama itu ingat ada beberapa sayatan yang ia diterima ketika melawan pak tua. Kini semua sudah hilang dalam balutan perban dipergelangan tanggan.

Baju kumel penuh lumpur kering, sudah diganti dengan kaus berbahan satin. Dari jarak jauh pun, kaus yang ia pakai masih terasa bau baju baru. Jika dari kecil ia sudah diajari orang tuanya pelajaran moral, mungkin saat ini ia akan berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Selang beberapa saat menatap kehidupannya mulai berubah. Hidung mungil si bocah mencium bau baru, bau yang menggiurkan kala perut kosong. Seakan semua pikirannya hilang digantikan bau makanan lezat dalam kepala. Tanpa alas kaki, si bocah turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan hanya mengikuti naluri yang menunjukan jalan ke dapur.

Bocah tanpa nama itu sedikit mengintip kecil dari celah pintu. Terlihat didepan meja dapur, seorang pria yang sedang berkutat dengan bahan masakan.

_Lapar_...

Si bocah beranggapan pria itu tidak akan membagi makanannya, meski ia sudah meminta dengan cara amat merendah sekalipun. Sekali lagi, bau lezat masakan itu menghilangkan semua pikiran rasional dalam otak. Ia harus membunuh pria ini, demi mendapat sepiring makanan.

'_Aku harus melakukannya'_

Dengan bermodal kepalan tanggan kosong, si bocah keluar dari persembunyian. Namun... "bukan seperti itu cara meminta makanan dari orang lain, _nak_" pria itu berbalik.

Si bocah terkesima dengan apa yang dilihat, hanya ada satu mata diwajah sang pria. "Terlebih didalam kerajaan ku, _nak_" serunya dengan seringai lebar dan satu mata hijau yang berkilat tajam.

Si bocah meneguk ludahnya panik. Terlebih matanya menatap ngeri saat pria itu mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang berada disebelahnya.

Pria bermata satu itu kembali mendesis, "terimakasih sudah datang ke kerajaan mewahku, _nak_." Sapanya dengan suara serak dan dalam. Tongkat tadi diangkat tinggi-tinggi kemudian diayunkan cepat menuju sisi kanan kepala si bocah.

_**DUAGH**_! - hantaman keras dipelipisnya merupakan hal terakhir yang diingat bocah selain kekehan seram si pria.

Bocah tanpa nama itu menyesal -seharusnya ia tidak pernah lengang dalam kondisi apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ughh_-" suara erangan pelan terdengar dari bibir sang bocah. Matanya mengejap perlahan, mencoba menyadarkan penglihatannya kembali setelah di hantam oleh sang pria tepat dikepala.

Onyx nya melirik sekeliling dengan waspada. Sebuah kamar sempit dengan tumpukan kerdus bertingkat dan tongkat _baseball_ yang berada dipojok ruangan menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap cat dinding usang yang terkelupas sedikit berjamur tanda mimim pencahayaan. Gudang penuimpanan bawah tanah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi ruangan ketika pertama kai ia bangun tadi. Bocah tanpa nama itu tidak terlalu peduli, ia lebih memilih menatap dirinya sendiri. Sekarang tubuhnya duduk terikat di kursi kayu dengan tali tambang yang melilit kaki serta tangan.

Otak kecil si bocah yang tak pernah dipakai sekarang sedang berfikir keras untuk memahami kondisinya.

-Penculikan?

-Penyekapan?

Bocah tanpa nama itu yakin dengan kesimpulannya sekarang. Ia sedang diculik dan disekap oleh seorang pria setelah menolongnya dari kejaran pak tua. Tapi apa yang direncanakan pria itu? Uang? Dari siapa? Keluarga atau orang terdekat? _Bah_, bahkan tak satupun tikus mau mengakuinya sebagai keluarga.

.

"Sudah bangun, bocah?" Panggilan sarkasme si pria membuat telinganya menegak. Ia menoleh ke ambang pintu dan melihat si pria bermata satu itu bersender dengan malas disana.

Si bocah berdesis, "apa maumu, _**old man**_?"

"Aku belum setua itu, _Nak_" si pria menutup pintu dengan ujung sepatu miliknya. "Yah tapi tidak masalah."

Si pria mendengus pelan, ia berjalan menju ke arah bocah yang sedang terikat dan berdiri angkuh didepannya. "Seperti kataku di awal pertemuan kita. Rasa sakit adalah cara yang paling efektif untak mengajarkan cara disiplin yang baik." Ucapnya dingin.

"_Cih_!"

"Aku tidak segan untuk bermain kasar, _Nak_." Si bocah memilih membuang muka dari pada menatap wajah pria itu terlalu lama. "Kau lihat tongkat _baseball_ itu, _nak_. _Yeah_, kau tahu lah maksud ku, bukan?" _Yeah_, si bocah tahu. Jika ia melawan, tongkat _baseball_ itu tidak akan segan menghantam kepalanya. "_Hmmm_. _Anak baik_, sepertinya sekarang kau sudah mengerti."

"Baiklah, pertama-pertama. Siapa namamu, _Nak_?"

"Tidak tahu." _**DUAGH**_! -sebuah tendangan dihadiahi ke wajah angkuh bocah bau tengik itu.

"_Ughh_-!" Si bocah hanya meringis sebentar karena rasa sakit dikepalannya sebelum meraung marah, "-APA YAN.."

_**DUAGH**_! "Tidak boleh ada keangkuah ketika berbicara pada lawan yang lebih tua dari mu."

_**DUAGH**_! "Tidak boleh berbicara dengan berteriak."

_**DUAGH**_! "Tatap mata lawan bicaramu ketika sedang berbicara." Tendangan telak kembali mengenai kepala si bocah hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. _**DUAGH**_! "Dan itu pelajaran moral pertamamu." Desis dingin pria itu sambil menginjak kepala si bocah.

Dibawah kaki sang pria, bocah itu terbatuk darah sambil mengejapkan matanya yang mulai kabur. Mungkin karena tendangan si pria tidak segan-segan dilayangkan ke kepalanya, membuat si bocah nyeri dan penglihatanya mulai memburam. Sebisa mungkin si bocah menatap mata sang pria meski kelihatannya mustahil.

Pria itu berjongkok, "_Rivaille_, mulai sekarang namamu _Rivaille_" ucapnya sambil menjambak rambut si bocah hingga sejajar dengan sebelah matannya.

"Namun itu hanya nama semetara." Dilepas rambut milik Rivaille, si pria berdiri menatap tubuh kecil yang terikat tidak berdaya. "Akan ku berikan nama aslimu, setelah melewati masa pendidikan. Dan kau pun akan menggunakan nama keluarga ku."

Rivaille hanya berguman tanda dia menanggapi perkataan sang pria, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur lagi. Tetapi ia tetap mencoba melihat si pria yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. "_Aufschub_, _junge!"_ ucapnya seraya berbalik. Cahaya datang melalui pintu perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu yang mulai tertutup.

_**Klik**_! Yang terakhir terdengar hanyalah suara pintu yang terkunci dari luar.

Rivaille hanya terdiam menata pintu yang sudah tertutup, ia menggerakan tubuhnya tetapi rasa sakit membuatnya paham. Tidakkah si pria itu berfikir, ia tidak mungkin lari dari kondisinya saat ini. _Hah_!

Cairan merah hasil dari tendangan dikepalannya itu perlahan menetes ke lantai. Darah. Otaknya terus berusaha tetap sadar namun sakit fisiknya tidak bisa diajak berkerjasama. Selanjutnya yang ia tahu, warna hitam mulai mendominasi penglihatannya. Tapi telingga sempat mendengar pintu kembali dibuka. Selebihnya, semua mengilang.

.

-Rivaille pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille mengerang perlahan saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Ia mencoba mengejapkan matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah lantai marmer dapur tempat tubuhnya yang terikat dikursi. Rivaille menebak ia pingsan beberapa jam lalu. Tapi ada satu yang sedikit berbeda.

Kaus yang ia gunakan sudah diganti dengan kemeja putih. Bahkan yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah lilitan perban ditubuhnya bertambah. Luka akibat tendangan dikepala sudah dibalut perban dengan sisa darah yang sedikit merembes di permukaan. Tanpa harus menebak, Rivaille tahu si pria bermata satu yang mengobatinnya. "_Oi_!" Suar berat si pria membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau sudah melewati waktu makan malam, _Nak_." Pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya sedang menaru berbagai alat makan dimeja. Rivaille masih memperhatikan, tapi mata _onyx_ nya terpaku pada pisau roti yang berada diantara piring dan gelas disana. Dengan mengambil pisau roti itu, potong talinya dan segera pergi dari rumah penyiksaan sekarang. Selesai.

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam, bocah." Entah kenapa ia merasa suara barusan itu menggandung arti niatan membunuh yang serius. Rivaille pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tapi aku yakin perutmu belum diisi dengan layak, _Nak_." Si pria berjalan dan berhenti dibelakang kursi yang mengikat dirinya, "akan ku buka tali yang mengikat tanggan, untuk mengajarimu cara makan yang benar."

Tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya terlepas, "taru kedua tangganmu di atas meja." Rivaille menurut mengikuti kemaun pria itu.

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari belakang. _**Bocah**_." Tanpa perlu melirik pun, Rivaille mengetahui si pria sedang menyeringai. Terbukti dari ujung pisau berujung runcing yang ditempelkan dibawah pinggangnya. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut _ditusuk dari belakang_.

"Kau lihat gelas di sebelah kananmu."

"Ya." Rivaille melihat gelas disebelah kanan nya terdiri dari berbagai ukuran. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gelas berleher panjang.

"Di sebelah kiri mu ada sendok, pisau dan garpu."

"Ya."

"Di depan mu ada roti _Croissant_, alat apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk makan?"

"Tanggan?"

_**DUAGH**_! Si pria tidak segan membenturkan kepalanya dengan meja. Sangkin kerasnya benturan membuat beberapa alat makan bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Rivaille merasa luka kemarin malam terbuka lagi. Bahkan ia merasakan darah mulai merembesi perban.

"Gunakan pisau di tangan kanan dan garpu di tanggan kiri mu." Meski tangannya bergetar memegang dua jenis benda almunium itu, Rivaille mencoba tidak membuat kesalahan _lagi_.

"Tusuk ujung roti, dan potong perlahan."

Rivaille menurut dan mulai memotong ujung roti. Sayang rasa lapar sudah membuatnya gemetar lemas, sehingga membuat suara dentingan pisau dengan piring yang cukup nyaring.

_**DUAGH**_! Pandangannya mengabur, dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghitam.

Rivaille mencoba untuk tetap sadar dengan menggapai segelas air putih yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Berharap setelah meminum air itu, kesadaranya kembali pulih dan melanjutkan acara makan malam. Tetapi jemarinya sudah terlalu lemah untuk digerakan membuat tangannya kembali bergetar.

Tetapi sebelum ia menyentuk gelas kaca itu, kesadarannya menghilang dan warna hitam lagi-lagi mendominasi penlihatannya. Gelas tadi tersenggol perlahan dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai.

_**PRAANG**_!

_**DUAGH**_! Lagi-lagi si pria dengan tanpa dosa membenturkan kepala si bocah yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke meja.

_**DUAGH**_! "Tidak boleh ada keributan ketika makan malam."

_**DUAGH**_! Selesai membeturkan kepala, perlahan tubuh si bocah merosot dan jatuh ke lantai. _**Dug**_! Untung posisi jatuh tubuh si bocah tidak mengenai peahan beling yang tersebar di lantai.

"Dan-" Si pria berjongkok dan mendesis seraya menjambak surai hitam itu, "tidak boleh ada yang meninggalkan bekas kotoran." Tepat setelah ucapannya, sang pria kembali membenturkan kepala Rivaille ke lantai. Darah kembali mengalir melalui luka yang kembali terbuka. Menyisakan genangan darah dilantai.

"_Cih_! Semua jadi berantakan." _**DUAGH**_! Si pria tanpa ampun kembali menendang kepala Rivaille. Begitu banyak tendangan yang diterima kepala Rivaille, hingga perban membalut kepalanya basah dengan darahnya sendiri.

Si pria kembali berdesis geram menahan emosi. Niat awalnya _hanya_ membenturkan kepala Rivaille ke meja, agar si bocah tahu tidak boleh ada suara ketika makan. Tapi yang membuat emosinya meledak adalah kesengajaan Rivaille ketika mengambil gelas. Jatuh kelantai. Pecah. Dan menyisakan air yang menggenang serta pecahan beling yang bersebaran. "_Cih_!"

Sang pria sudah tidak peduli lagi, dengan tega ia menarik kaki Rivaille menjauh dari ruang makan. Menyisakan bekas darah yang memanjang disetiap lantai yang dilewatinya.

Seperti sebelumnya ia akan mengobati Rivaille setelah puas _mendidik_ si bocah. Dan mungkin kebiasaan hari ini akan kembali terulang dikemudian hari. Hingga si bocah bersikap benar dan tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si bocah udah dapet nama, makanya di panggil Rivaille. Rivaille belum mengetahui namanya, makanya masih di panggil si pria.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gak tega bikin Eren berlengan satu, makanya aku buat jadi bermata satu aja yah :3<strong>

**Sepertinya predikat Eren sebagai uke idaman disini gak mencerminkan dengan baik XD maaf Eren sayang :") cup cup cup cipok basah**

**Chapter 1 edisikhusus eren balik balas menendang levi di eps 14 (anime) XD jarang-jarangkan :D**

**Tenang fujioshi RIREN-Levi masih tetap sebagai same kok, gak tega bikin levi jadi uke XD gomen. *hiraukan***

**Disini saya masih penulis baru, kalo ada typo maaf :') u,u masih belajar. Kalo kamu mau benerin tulisan aku gapapa kok. Hub line aku ajah yaw :)**

* * *

><p><strong>RIVIEW or Fin ?<strong>


End file.
